Cħērišħ
by Iron Steele
Summary: Por qué solo necesitaron cruzar un par de miradas para sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro, tal vez,era cierto, que algunas personas estaban predestinadas...Sasu&Saku. Resumen Malo, denle una oportunidad.


**_Disclaimer applied_**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Universo alterno, Ooc, etc.

**Nota: **Éste one-shot es el primero que publico aquí así que espero que tenga una buena y grata aceptación aqui ;D

Disfruten de la siguiente historia.

**_Recomendación musical: Cherish - Ai Otsuka._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cherish<em>**

_Lunes, 4:40 de la tarde._

_Subió al tren con pesadez,intentado por milésima vez no perder la poca paciencia que aquel día le quedaba, tomo asiento en el que parecía ser el último lugar disponible. Se permitió cerrar los ojos por_

_un momento antes de ponerse sus lentes oscuros y sus audífonos. Intentando matar el tiempo de alguna manera, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, de su lado izquierdo se encontraba una mujer que sobrepasaba los 50 años, de cabello rubio y ojos color miel. Por alguna razón, volteo su rostro hacia el frente, y repaso la mirada por todas las personas, hasta encontrarse con ella.._

_._

_Su rostro se encontraba cubierto por un libro que parecía ser de poesía, se denotaba el extraño tono de su cabello, rosáceo a simple vista tal vez, vestía de manera casual, sus largas y firmes piernas se encontraban cruzadas como gesto propio de una dama. El joven de manera incosiente, trago en seco. No entendía el porqué, pero necesitaba saber algo de esa mujer. No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando la chica de hebras rosáceas bajo su libro cerrándolo sobre sus piernas y dirigió su mirada hacia la nada. En ese instante el morocho tuvo la oportunidad de mirar su rostro de manera descarada._

_Sus ojos color esmeralda estaban llenos de brillo, tenia labios delgados y finos, su rostro poseía rasgos finos y delicados, si al chico lo dejaran definirla en tres palabras, tal vez usaría "La fémina perfecta" La joven se sintió observada y sin siquiera proponérselo volteo ah ver al morocho, que sin darse cuenta había quedado embelesado con la belleza de la chica. Se removió un tanto incomoda en su asiento, tomo su bolso y guardo su libro se levantó con paso decidido y tomo asiento junto al Uchiha. Ambos tragaron en seco. No se conocían, pero algo los hacia sentirse realmente cómodos el uno junto al otro._

_La chica escuchó por el megáfono que la siguiente parada era la ultima antes de que regresaran al anden de partida. El tren se detuvo suavemente, se colgó su bolso al hombro, espero ah que comenzaran ah bajar las personas, estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Sasuke se le adelanto, sin intentarlo la joven al levantarse alcanzo ah rozar su mano, lo que provoco que sintieran una corriente eléctrica recorrerlos de manera fugaz. El Uchiha se inquietó, puesto que con ninguna otra chica había sentido algo así._

_La de cabellera rosácea bajo del vagón seguida de cerca por el morocho. Subieron las escaleras eléctricas, pero la chica no se dio cuenta en el momento en que su libro cayo de su mochila causando que el chico lo tomara para entregárselo._

"_Señorita... disculpe" La llamo Sasuke a la vez que le tocaba el hombro._

_Lo volteo ah ver, sus grandes orbes de color jade lo observaron con gran fascinación, causando que el Uchiha le diera una sonrisa de medio lado._

"_¿Sí?" Cuestiono la joven._

"_Quería entregarle su libro, se le cayo hace un momento, eso era todo" Respondió el azabache para extender el libro ah la chica._

"_Oh, muchas gracias" Dijo con una sonrisa amigable a la vez que tomaba el libro e intentaba rozar su mano a propósito, más no lo logro._

"_Soy Sasuke Uchiha" Se presentó el Uchiha para después poner sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón._

"_Mucho gusto soy Sakura Haruno" Confeso con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Un placer conocerlo Sasuke" Susurro apenada._

"_El placer es mío Sakura" Se dijo en un murmullo el joven para después comenzar ah caminar con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_Sakura dudo si debía hacerlo, los nervios la mataban desde el primer momento en que lo vio en el tren._

"_¿Sasuke?" Le llamo la de hebras rosáceas._

"_¿Sucede algo?" Cuestiono el Uchiha a la vez que se daba la vuelta para mirarla._

"_¿Sabes donde queda Central Park?... Soy nueva en la ciudad y mi apartamento queda frente ah ese lugar, ¿Te importaría el llevarme?" Pregunto la Haruno con gran nerviosismo reflejando en su mirada._

_Sasuke regreso junto ah ella, le dio una media sonrisa y de un momento ah otro le dio un beso que ah ambos dejo helados. Unos segundos después se separaron mirándose ah los ojos._

"_Es un camino un tanto largo... pero no creo que quieras perderte el atardecer en el lago de Central Park" Finalizo el Uchiha a la vez que comenzaba ah caminar seguido de la Haruno._

_·_

·

·_  
><em>

_**Por qué solo necesitaron cruzar un par de miradas para sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro, tal vez,**_

_**era cierto, que algunas personas estaban predestinadas...**_

* * *

><p>¿Creen que merezco Reviews?<p>

Espero que si y espero que mi historia les haya agradado :$

Si Merezo Review dale Click al botón de aqui abajoC:

l

l

v


End file.
